


Return to Home

by UnfunnyClown



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Socks Crew (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfunnyClown/pseuds/UnfunnyClown
Summary: Everyone gathered around the spaceship anxiously.Who have live and who have die?More importantly, are there still aliens alive?(Featuring Bak Bak)
Relationships: BakBak & SocksFor1, Not Orange & SocksFor1, SocksFor1 & FatMemeGod, SocksFor1 & Joocie, SocksFor1 & LaffenGas, SocksFor1 & MrBlaza
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Welcome Home

The spaceship slowly neared the headquarters, the legs extending so it can land onto the landing pad.

Everyone gathered around the spaceship anxiously. Some friends of the astronauts on the very spaceship, some holding weapons just in case something happened to them, the managers of the astronauts, worried for the survivors and the founders of the MIRA.

A coworker that read the entries from the spaceship quickly informed the bosses and news spread like wild fire.

The founders were surprised that alien life forms somehow took over two of their astronauts' identities from Polus, a recently found planet.

The managers were deeply worried for the survivors, _if there are any_ \- and the number of survivors.

Those with weapons stood there, ready to start blasting if someone dead from the entries stepped out, and kill off the rest.

The astronauts' friends were informed of everything by the founders, and they stood there waiting to see who lived.

"Be prepared!" The dominating voice of Monster yelled, he's one of the two founders of MIRA.The spaceship landed and the drop ship opened. Guns raised and pointed at the opening. "Aim."

Footsteps echoed out as two people of varying heights got out. They weren't in their astronaut suits which surprised only certain people in the friend group. Instead, one wore a suit and the other just simply wore a black shirt and folded up jeans.

"Stand down!" Monster commanded out. "They haven't been reported dead in the entries."

With those words hitting their ears, not only did the guns lowered, relief filled everyone's stance at those words, especially the friends of the two survivors.

"Socks! _Oh my god I have never been so happy to see you_ ," Meme screamed out. He dashed forwards and tackled him with their friend group rushing forwards to give them a hug.Socks screamed up and stumbled backwards. He soon recovered and returned the hug to everyone.

"I've never been so relief to smell you," Socks whispered towards Meme specifically, however everyone still picked up on it and bursted out, laughing. "Hey!" Meme screeched out and everyone backed up from the hug. He shot a glare towards Socks. "I'll let you know I smell great!"

A small smile cracked onto Socks' face. Meme softened upon seeing it, although he felt a bit concern. Normally their banter last ages however this time he just laughed and ended it with just a simple, "If you say so."

"Aww, did you miss me Shotty?"

"Bak Bak, shut up! Don't tease me right now, you were on a death mission!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Chill, chill. I miss you too. _No homo by the way_."

For some reason, Socks eyed the other survivor with a... _foreign_ look on his face. He couldn't exactly pinpoint the emotion if he tried, and he also didn't study human psychology. However, he could tell it wasn't anything good.

If Meme didn't know any better, he'd say it was a look of hatred. Socks and Bak Bak are close friends, but every relationship has disagreement obviously. So maybe something happened while they were on their way home?

"Hey Socks." Everyone turned around.

Meme's thought progress broken away from whatever fight happened between Socks and Bak Bak, most likely to never return.

The other founder stood there with messy, brunet hair that matched Socks'. He wore a lab coat which covered the shirt that had 'NASA' on it, brown pants and sandals. He had squared glasses that was basically slipping off of his face.

Not Orange, also known to the friend group as Socks' adoptive dad.

He cracked a very tensely distressed, yet relieved grin. "Good to see you alive." He stepped forwards and everyone made way for him.

A silent past before one of them made a move, Socks leaned forwards for a hug, only for Not Orange to grabbed his exposed arm and twisted it around, observing it. Socks deflated, he leaned back and didn't comment on anything as Not Orange move to the other arm.

He soon grabbed Socks' chin and moved him around, looking at every nook and cranny.

He let go off Socks and leaned back.

"You got some bruises but they look particularly fine, might want to get them check out still," Not Orange commented. He suddenly reached out and ruffled Socks' hair, messing it up. "Good to see you back, kiddo. I don't know what I would've done if you died." He ended his dialogue with a forced sounding laughter.

He left his hand in Socks' hair a second too long before removing it. He coughed out and looked down.

"Also uh, I've talked with your manager and we have come to agreement that you and Bak Bak can have a break as long as you want." He moved his hand out of the coat's pocket and clasped both of his hands. "Only check in if you're feeling... better... and only come back to work after you're... a hundred percent."

He looked away from Socks and everyone else, staring off into space.

"...we're also providing therapy for you and Bak Bak, but only if you want it... I just got a strong feeling you might need it."

No one said anything.

Not Orange wasn't.. exactly the best dad out there. The only times he sounded somewhat normal was around Monster and their friend group.

Blaza once brought up that he felt like Socks was over at his and Meme's houses a lot more than his own growing up. And Meme completely agrees. It won't come off as a surprise to him if Socks doesn't even see Not Orange as a dad.

However, credit is given when credit's due, Not Orange does tries his best.

When Socks finally thought of a respond and opened his mouth to reply to him, Not Orange cut him off.

"Anyways. Brush your school, eat your veggies, go to drugs and don't do teeth. I love you, Socks." With that, he rushed off.

"At least he got one of them right this time," Blaza pointed out. Immediately, Meme thought back to all the times Not Orange indirectly encouraged Socks to do drugs.

Socks smiled at them tiredly. He sighed out and threw his head back, his hand reached out to grab onto his hair. "I just want to go home.. take a long shower and sleep forever."

"Maybe just sleep for a while?" Laff suggested. He chuckled nervously. "We just got you back."

"Come on, let's go back to our apartment building," Joocie spoke up. He pulled out the keys, indirectly letting Socks know he can sleep on the car without any worry. "I'm sure Nadwe and Muffin would be more than happy to see you."

"Their parents called earlier and dropped them off, TBVG's with them," Woolf jumped in, explaining exactly why the two teenagers were in their apartment building.

Socks snapped his head towards them. "Be- before we do." He raised his hands. "Can I talk to Bak Bak for a bit? In private?" He suddenly asked out, surprising everyone.

They paid no mind to it however, he probably grew closer to Bak Bak, being one of the only two survivors. Plus, depending on how long it took before they got the last impostor out, he could've been the only company Socks had in months.

"You go do that," Tb spoke up. "We'll be waiting here."

Socks' smile grew, brightening a little. "Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." He turned around to walk towards Bak Bak. However, he stopped in his steps. He turned back to them. His eyes were drafting everywhere, he lifted and put down his arms.

Sensing the hesitation, Meme immediately jumped in and hugged Socks. It was almost comedic how only after Socks returned the hug that everyone else joined in.

Socks broke the group hug and stepped back. He grinned and did a little wave at them before running off.


	2. Chitchat

Bak Bak stopped midway through his sentence upon feeling a hand grabbing onto his wrist. He looked down and his eyes showed no surprise when he met Socks'.

"Can we talk?" He tightened his grip. "In private... _Preferably now_."

A second too late past before he responded. "Of course man!" He grinned. Bak Bak turned towards his friends, excusing himself. They responded well and let him off.

As soon as Socks felt the eyes on them vanish, he roughly pulled on Bak Bak's arm and dragged him off into somewhere, far, far away from them.

"Ow!" Bak Bak hissed. "Can't you be a bit softer?"

Socks scoffed and rolled his eyes. "The only weakness you have are bullets," He spat out, a growl on his face. He heard Bak Bak scoffed and prepared himself for the respond. "And the unbelievable freezing cold in space, _Socks_." He spat out his name like it was acid. "Also, it's _our_ weaknesses in case you have forgotten."

He grabbed the closest door and flung it open. He moved to grab Bak Bak's arm and pushed him into the room. He locked the door and looked around, quickly concluding that this was just where they store the cleaning supplies.

It was rather spacious for a storage room filled of cleaning supplies but it works.

"What the heck man!" He focused back onto Bak Bak.

He sat up from his position on the floor. Bak Bak pushed back his dull, pink hair behind his ear, not bothering with the other side of his face. He got up and dusted himself off.

Socks didn't react when Bak Bak looked up to meet his eyes.

" _You_ made it into an _our_ thing," Socks shot back, glaring up at him. He grinned and leaned closer, almost as if to mock not only his height, but him in general. "Maybe you should've voted out the right person then."

Socks sighed out, defeated. He looked towards the floor, knowing very well that Bak Bak was right.

All of this was to blame on him.

Why he decided to believe Bak Bak over Player? He'll never know.

"Hey hey, don't look like that!" He felt someone grabbed his chin and Bak Bak directed him to look at him. Once he finally made eye contact, he smiled softly. "At least you're no longer alone."

"I'm not a clone of my dad."

"Why would I lie to you, Socks?" Bak Bak let go of his chin, leaning back. "You're the only kind that's like me."

"You _killed_ me!" Socks snapped, screaming at the top of his lungs. He pushed Bak Bak aggressively. In the dark of the room, a barely noticeable red glow came from his eyes. "Then made me into- _into whatever you are!_ "

Bak Bak barely got pushed back, simply just standing there. He sighed out and shook his head, almost like a disappointed parent.

"Technically, I killed _human_ you." He spat out human as if it hurts him to say the word, taking the extra effort to piss off Socks. "Then I used some parts of me and Jack and added it into your corpse."

Socks reached to place a hand onto his chest, careful to not press too much pressure onto himself.

He can still feel Bak Bak tearing into him like a kid with a present on Christmas morning.

"Plus."

He snapped his eyes back to Bak Bak.

He pushed his hand between them.

The hands became black, thin, liquid like substances and began dripping, making no sound as it hit the ground. A hole broke open in the palm as his fingers turned into claws, the very one that rip him opened.

"Some of me already got into you." He removed his hand, folding it into a fist and placing it over his chest. The hole in his fist reformed, returning to the appearance of his hand beforehand.

He stayed silence, trying his best to not even, remotely react when he heard slithering going towards Bak Bak. Socks knew it was the substance of Bak Bak fusing back into him, and that caused a pit to form into his stomach.

Or mouth... he supposes.

He had no idea what he was or how he worked.

All he knows is that he was no longer human.

"I'm pretty sure it was stuck in you, actually." That caught his attention.

Throughout their trip back to Earth, Bak Bak had always insisted that he wanted Socks back. He claimed it would've been the biggest mistake in his life to let Socks perish away because of his intelligence, observation skills, improvisation skills and his reaction time.

"So you didn't mean to bring me back?" He asked bitterly, an overwhelming anger overtook him. He held himself back however, simply just glaring at Bak Bak. "What- _no_." Bak Bak shot a judgement look towards him, almost as if to call him ridiculous for even thinking of that. "What gave you that idea? We're friends, aren't we?"

Socks shot him a look that told him to reconsider. Bak Bak sighed out and threw his head back.

"Okay _human_ us were friends, but we have their memories so it's basically the same thing!" He insisted, swatting his hands at him. "The only reason you're so angry at me is because the last memory you have of my face when you were human, is me killing you."

"I- _we're still not friends_ ," Socks stammered out. Bak Bak laughed out, cracking a grin. He placed his hands onto his shoulders, his smile looked malicious. "Then you would've told them I'm an alien." He tilted his head and leaned closer towards Socks.

He didn't flinched when he felt Bak Bak's fingers turned into claws and dig into his shoulders.

"And they would've known about you."

Socks clutched his fists. Bak Bak's eyes immediately trailed down to his hands. "Careful home boy," He moved his hands to grab his wrists. "Your alien side is showing." He brought up Socks' clutched fists, his fingers fading into black claws.

He looked at his fingers and sighed out. He felt Bak Bak's arms wrapped around him softly.

"We only got each other, Socks. So let's not try to fight too much, alright?"

Socks gave in and returned the hug, burying his face into his chest.

"Who knows what they'll do if they even find out."


End file.
